Connecting the Dots
by Angel Went Crazy
Summary: Each member of the team met her. At different times. They never knew they had all met her. This is the story of each different meeting. I don't own Criminal Minds. I only own Melody Barnes. T for language and suggestive comments from Derek Morgan
1. prolog

**Prolog**

Aaron Hotchner was the first.

Emily Prentiss was second.

Spencer Reid was third.

Jason Gideon was fourth.

Derek Morgan was fifth.

Jennifer Jareau was sixth.

Penelope Garcia was seventh.

David Rossi was eighth.

Melody Barnes knew them all. She never knew how close they were.

* * *

_This is really short. the other chapters will be longer and have more content and character interaction._


	2. Aaron Hotchner

**Aaron Hotchner**

Aaron Hotchner walked into his girlfriend's hospital room. Sara Barnes was a beautiful woman. Her long blonde hair was disheveled and sweaty and her bright green eyes were dull and tired. She looked up and smiled tiredly at Aaron.

Aaron walked to her bedside and looked in her arms. There was no mistaking it, the baby was Sara's.

"She's perfect," Aaron told Sara softly.

"She's lucky. You already love her. You'll be a great father," Sara replied.

"What do you want to name her?"

"Melody."

"I like it. Jane as her middle name? After your mom."

"Aaron. I love it. Melody Jane Hotchner."

"Barnes. Not Hotchner."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I won't be around as much as I would like because of law school. If she has a different last name people will ask questions."

"Okay. I love you. I'll tell Melody about her father everyday."

"I love you too. I'll be there as much as I can"

"Welcome to the world Melody Jane Barnes. We love you more than anything." Sara moved over on the hospital bed to allow room for Aaron. Cuddled together they fell asleep.


	3. Emily Prentiss

Emily's POV

Emily was bored. Her mother was holding a charity event. She had asked Emily to come back from college for the event. Now Emily was bored.

A little girl, about five, ran around the people legs, giggling. She was wearing a lavender dress, and her blond hair was in pigtails tied with dark purple ribbons. Dark purple ballet shoes adorned her feet.

Emily walked to where the little girl was now sitting and sat down next to her.

"Hi! I'm Emily. What's your name?" Emily asked the little girl.

"I'm Melody. My daddy's working here," The little girl replied.

"My mom's working here, too."

"I'm visiting my daddy. My mommy lives in Vegas."

"How old are you? You're very smart."

"I'm four. I'm in firs' grade. My mommy says I'm too smart for my own good."

"That's pretty cool. I'm about to graduate from college, myself."

"Congatuations."

"Thank you."

"MELODY!" a male voice called.

"I have to go my daddy's calling me. It was nice to meet you. Bye Emily," Meloy quickly hugged Emily and ran to where her daddy called her from.

Emily was no longer bored and had made a new friend.

* * *

All misspelled words are intentional. Melody's four so she can pronounce everything. Please review


	4. Spencer Reid

**Spencer Reid**

Spencer had just graduated from high school at the young age of twelve. No one in his family had come see him graduate. He was used to being ignored. His mom was sick and could barely take care of herself to take care of her own son. He hadn't seen his dad since he was eight and William Reid had walked out on his family.

Spencer was walking toward the park near his house. The park was his sanctuary. When taking care of his mom and when the bullying was too much he would come to the park.

Spencer sat on the swing thinking in peace. The park was deserted, like it usually was. The wind blew the warm air around him making the swing move.

A little girl came running across the streets and towards the swings. Her blonde hair, in curls, flying behind her. The girl jumped onto the swing next to spencer and started pumping her legs.

"Hi!" her bubbly voice said startling, Spencer from his thoughts.

"Hello" Spencer stuttered.

"Why are you all fancy? Were you at a party? Was it fun?"

"I graduated high school today. I don't really have friends there."

"I'll be your friend. I don't have many friends either. I'm the youngest in my grade too."

"My name's Spencer and I'm a twelve year old high school graduate."

"I'm Melody. I'm six and in third grade. I'm the youngest in my grade and school too."

"I'm going to college next year. I don't really know how we can be friends."

"We'll write, text, call and we can hang out while you're here."

"Okay. What do you want to do?"

"Let's get ice cream. We can celebrate your graduation."

Together Melody and Spencer dismounted the swings and walked toward the ice cream parlor. Melody's hand grabbing Spencer's along the way.


End file.
